happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter II: Treehouse Torture
Chapter II: Treehouse Torture is the second episode of Murder Forest. Plot Glade, Mila, and Beaufort are bored. Glade sees one of Ham's flyers advertising treehouses and gets an idea. Glade calls Ham and asks if he can build a treehouse, which Ham gladly accepts. Unfortunately, Jonny enters the building and beheads Ham with a chainsaw. Jonny skins Ham's head and puts the skin on as a mask, then strips him of his clothes and puts them on. Later, "Ham" arrives at Glade's house. Glade, Mila, and Beaufort excitedly wave to who they assume is the forest's beloved architect, and not a psychotic 8-year old. Jonny starts building the treehouse with an evil snicker. When Ham's evil imposter is done building the treehouse, he gives Glade, Mila, and Beaufort a thumbs up before leaving. The three tree friends climb the tree, not knowing the danger they are probably in. Beaufort steps on a bear trap as he is entering the treehouse, severing his left foot. He screams at his lost foot. Mila and Glade look at each other, wondering if they should get Beaufort to a hospital, but they just shrug and help him up, not even wondering why there is a bear trap in the treehouse. They all scatter to admire Jonny's hard work of the treehouse. Mila opens the fridge to find a microwavable pie, to her delight, she puts it in the microwave and starts microwaving it, not reading on the box it came from that the pie is explosive. When it is done, Mila opens the microwave and it launches the burning hot pie in her face, melting her facial skin off. She screams and starts running around, panicking. Glade finds ice cream, which, little to her knowledge, was laced with an addictive substance that would make her want an excessive amount, in the freezer and starts eating it, enjoying it. Beaufort is hopping, trying to move on one foot. He hops on a nail, making him scream. He tries to free his remaining foot, but it comes off, so Beaufort starts crying. Glade is still eating ice cream, but she is bloated and her stomach starts hurting. Glade groans, but continues to eat. Beaufort, now in tears, crawls to a couch and climbs to it. Unfortunately, the cushion opens and Beaufort falls into the couch, secretly a wood chipper, which turns on and shreds him to death, legs first. The cushion closes and a flap opens from the side, spilling the blood and guts out. Mila, now with no face, is still running in panic, but not having eyes to see the puddle of blood, she slips and falls. Mila gets up, her spine is now visible outside of her neck. Somehow still alive, Mila sits on the couch and tries to turn the TV on, but it explodes, and shards of glass come flying, slicing her to bits. Glade is now fat, covered in ice cream, and her jaw is frozen from all the ice cream. She tries to get her jaw unfrozen, but her jaw shatters to pieces. She starts screaming and begins running in panic, but her weight causes the treehouse to cave. The treehouse falls to the ground, in pieces. Glade is trying to crawl out of the remains of the treehouse, bruised up, and with wood impaling her in many parts of her body. As she crawls, her body is torn in half from the midsection from the debris impaling her. As she finally crawls free from the rubble, her spine, visible from where her body splits, snaps, completely separating the lower half of her body. She sighs in relief as she is unstuck from the debris. She tries to crawl away with what is left of her body, only for a board to fall from the tree and crush her head. Deaths *Beaufort is shredded by a wood chipper. *Mila is sliced by glass. *A board crushes Glade's head. Trivia *This is the debut of Ham, a boar who is an architect. *Glade's jaw freezing is based off GabbyGlade173's belief as a kid that if one eats too much ice cream, their jaw freezes from the coldness. Category:Fan Episodes